


Strangers in the Night

by theinspiredginger



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinspiredginger/pseuds/theinspiredginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>22: two miserable people meeting at a wedding au</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>and for the anon’s prompt for Merthur and 20 questions</strong>
  <br/>
  <strike>Warning there’s a lot of brolin references because i love brolin more than life itself and theyve taken over my world</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The dimly lit room sparkled from candle flames that bounced off the crystals in the tall glass vases and Merlin hoped the flash of the disposable camera would be enough to capture his perfected double chin.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY FUCK THIS TOOK ME SO LONG IM SO SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> **THIS RIGHT HERE IS IMPORTANT **: The song they dance to near the end is Strangers in the Night by Frank Sinatra and like 10/10 would recommend to listen on repeat while reading the second wedding scene.****

 

The dimly lit room sparkled from candle flames that bounced off the crystals in the tall glass vases and Merlin hoped the flash of the disposable camera would be enough to capture his perfected double chin. He wished he felt more than just a fleeting pang of guilt for the amount of film he’d wasted as he tossed the camera back on the table. He was sure Kay and Vivian would understand. Merlin chuckled to himself, because even as the white lie passed through his mind he didn’t believe it for a second. Merlin was actually surprised that such token had even been allowed at their posh wedding. He didn’t want to think about how incredibly expensive the elaborate centerpieces on each table were, let alone the cost of the venue itself.  If Vivian didn’t see herself as above reality television, Merlin was positive that some wedding show or another would have picked up this fairy tale display.

 

Merlin contemplated taking another hideous snapchat-worthy selfie as he wallowed in self-pity. He wasn’t quite sure what drugs he’d been on--because there must have been drugs, at the very least he’d been stumbling drunk--when he agreed to go with Gwen and Lance to the wedding. He didn’t even remotely get along with Kay, and while he could tolerate Viv he did not consider her a close friend, certainly did not consider her close enough to sacrifice an entire evening for. But Gwen with her pleading eyes and her sweet smile and Lance looking all earnest how could he say no.

 

And yet here he was alone at their table watching Gwen’s purse, because the bastards had to be all ‘together’ and get swept up in the romantic mayhem of weddings. Merlin groaned aloud as he slung back the last of his vodka soda that had a bit too much syrup in it. He grabbed the disposable with a little more force than necessary and made some deranged face as he pressed the plastic button. Merlin felt something brush against his face and shoulder as the flash went off. Momentarily blinded, he turned around but the figure was blurry. After blinking a couple times his vision cleared to see a blonde man smiling wide, straightening up from leaning over Merlin’s shoulder. He was laughing softly to himself as he walked around in front of Merlin.

 

“Sorry.” The man looked embarrassed at his impulse decision. “Didn’t mean to photobomb you. I just...couldn’t resist...” He trailed off, shrugging. The bashful blush on his cheeks was earth shattering and Merlin couldn’t believe he’d just shared a selfie with a supermodel, let alone that they were making conversation.

“No, no it’s great.” Merlin stumbled. “Adds a little variety to the twenty ones by myself. It’ll throw them for a loop.” The man smiled wide, his teeth a brilliant white and the sheer joy  in the smile made something in Merlin’s chest flutter. God, his eyes were blue. And not that stereotypical blue they talked about novels that reminded people of nostalgic days at the ocean, no. This blue was _fucking out of this world. Oh my God_. Merlin thought to himself, trying not to stare and failing miserably. The man gestured to the empty chair beside him,

“Anyone sitting here?”

Merlin shook his head eagerly then added, “Not now and quite frankly they aren’t welcome back.”  Merlin held up Gwen’s clutch as evidence. “Got stuck on purse duty.” The man sat down turning the chair away from the dance floor so that it was angled towards Merlin, just as what looked like disappointment cross Arthur’s expression. “I’m Merlin by the way.”

“I’m Arthur.” Merlin tried not to let his fingers linger on Arthurs as they shook hands but it was easy to let himself indulge after the gruesome hours he’d endured already. Arthur smiled again, and my god it was just as breathtaking the second time. “So, to partake in the expected small talk of weddings, how do you know the newlywed couple?” Merlin couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out of his chest and he realized he was in trouble. ‘Pull it together, Merlin.’ He thought to himself, just as what looked like disappointment cross Arthur’s expression for a moment.

 

“Well Vivian and I were in the secret service together. Top secret business you know.” Arthur quirked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Assassins? I knew it. You got that look about you.”

“Really? Shit, I’ve been trying to keep a low profile.”

“Low profile? Is that why you’re taking selfies on disposables and leaving for anyone to find? Do you want to throw the entire mission away?”

“I’m double agent. You know, don’t bother trying to keep up. It’s all very complicated.” Arthur laughed.

“Apparently so.”  Merlin had the sense to look offended as Arthur laughed, who grabbed the disposable camera and snapped a candid of Merlin.

“Do you want to blow my cover?” Merlin asked incredulously.

“You’re a double agent! And you blew it anyway.”  Arthur smiled ruefully, looking down at the camera in his hands.

“How’d you know my assassin colleague and her husband?” Merlin asked hoping to keep the conversation and chemistry they had going alive. Arthur’s lips pursed as his eyes widened. “This story’s got to be good then.”

“Ha. Yeah. Um, Kay and I met on a pub crawl freshman year orientation. I--pissed drunk obviously--agreed to roommate with him.” Arthur appreciated the pained look that overtook Merlin’s face as he said,

“Oh, my apologies.”

“No kidding.” Arthur replied. “You know, I remember waking up feeling like absolute shit and there was Kay sober as a skunk apologizing for sexiling me on my first night in our new apartment. The guy literally conned me into signing a lease with him, then kicked me out the first night as I’m recovering from a hangover. I mean _really_.” Arthur shook his head, frustration creeping into his brow at the memory. Merlin’s huff of laughter smoothed the lines.

“Oh I’d expect nothing less.”

“You know. I actually think he was seeing Vivian!”

Merlin’s expression was one of grave seriousness and it was futile for Arthur to try and stop the smile from spreading across his face as he tried to remember another funny antidote.

“And once again the balance is restored to nature.” Merlin’s deep movie announcer voice distracted Arthur for a moment, so his explosion of laughter was a beat late.  Through the heavy huffs, Arthur managed ask,  “What does that even mean?”  Merlin looked caught of guard, smiling in response to Arthur’s grin.

“I have no idea.” Merlin’s high pitched response had Arthur into another fit of giggles. Arthur was doubled over in laughter now, the sound subtle compared to the club music beating around them. ‘ _Leave it to Viv and Kay to turn their wedding into a bloody nightclub party.’_ Arthur thought to himself. Merlin’s laughter turned into a groan as the reception hall transformed, all traces of wedding reception erased with the addition of a strobe light. “Is this a joke?”

“God, I wish.” Arthur lamented, though he couldn’t say he was regretting his choice to attend any longer.

“C’mon, I way too sober for this.” Merlin stood, gesturing for Arthur to follow him to the open bar. Arthur nearly leapt up before, remembering, his shoulders slumping. “Won’t your girlfriend wonder where you are?” Arthur gestured to the silver purse Merlin had left on the table. Merlin’s eyebrows raised in surprise, as he retrieved the clutch on the table, mumbling an ‘oh shit’.

“Fuck, I would have completely left that there. Here, let me just cover it with--”Merlin shrugged off his jacket and laid it over the purse. “This way I won’t take off with her phone,” Merlin mumbled to himself, then turning his attention to Arthur, “Oh and Gwen’s not my girlfriend. She and her future fiance are out there romantically gallivanting around to dubstep and left their best friend third wheel with the purse. Bastards.” Arthur knew his grin was over the top for whatever joke Merlin had made but it was like he couldn’t control his facial muscles.

“Well nothing a drink can’t fix.” Merlin agreed immediately, then made his way to the bar, beckoning him to follow. Arthur took a few trailing steps before turning on his heel and grabbing two of the disposable cameras, throwing them in his jacket pocket. He threw an apology in the general vicinity behind him after he knocked one person’s shoulder in his attempt to catch up with Merlin.

 

As they broke out into the spacious bar area, Arthur sidled up to Merlin’s left side. Merlin turned to sneak a peek at Arthur, only to find him already looking at him. Merlin blushed, his eyes falling back to the bar top. His fingers drummed a light rhythm on the glass top. He looked up to find Arthur’s eyes still on him.

 

“What?” Merlin asked self consciously, trying desperately to keep his hands from his face. Arthur blinked, seeming to come back to reality. He laughed it off, turning away.

 

“Nothing. There’s--nevermind.”

“What?” Merlin said a little more urgently, he looked down at himself and couldn't stop his hands from inspecting his face.

“No, you’re fine. It’s just. I don’t know. Something familiar.” Arthur  turned his attention to the bartender who approached them. She greeted them with a handsome smile and Merlin didn’t miss the way her eyes trailed over Arthur. “Sorry for the wait. What can I get you?”

 

“I’ll have a single malt.” Arthur said with a reserved smile. Merlin silently remarked how it wasn’t as bright as before, something a little less...happy? Less excited? It seemed muted in a way but Merlin couldn’t quite put his finger on it. His thoughts were derailed when the fierce blue orbs were on him, looking at him expectantly.

 

 _Fuck_. “Um, sorry. What?”  Merlin struggled to catch up. Arthur’s face seemed amused even as he rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, “What. Would you. Like.” Arthur spoke slowly, his voice teasing and light and somehow it took away the embarrassment that had angrily begun to stir yet it still left Merlin lost for thought.

“Oh, um, I’ll have a...uhhh,” Merlin struggled to think of a single drink name let alone something he was actually in the mood for, “Let’s go with a ...vodka tonic.” The brunette behind the bar smiled politely then busied making their drinks.  She’d barely turned before Arthur was calling her back.

 

“Actually...” Arthur turned to Merlin briefly, a question on his brow, before shifting his gaze back, “Cancel those. Can we have a bottle of the 2006 Taittinger Brut Millesime?”  The bartender looked surprised but masked the emotion immediately.

“Of course, sir. And two glasses, as well?” Arthur nodded. Merlin waited for her to fetch the chilled bottle and glasses before he spoke,

“That’s a ninety dollar bottle of champagne we just bought, you prat.” Arthur’s quirk of his lips was his only response for a moment.

“More like one fifty, actually. And _Kay_ bought it.” Arthur’s smirk widened into a shit eating grin and Merlin couldn't help but reciprocate, a mumbled ‘Unbelieveable’ with a taunting eye roll thrown in for good measure. Once again Merlin was left with a lingering sense of-- _something_ just out of his reach. He didn’t know what the change in order meant but for some reason he felt it had meaning. It felt right.

 

The two lingered near the edge of the ballroom doors before agreeing to exit into the foyer which quickly led to venturing outside onto the lawn. As the glass door of the ballroom complex shut behind them, they were shocked to hear the obnoxious bass drown out completely. They strolled along the lit stone pathway leading to the lake and it was like entering an entirely different dimension. As far as Merlin could see, they were the only two people milling about. The crickets chirped harmoniously in the background, and the fireflies buzzed hazily in the distance. The landscape around them stretched out for miles and everything seemed limitless.  The blackened night sky had streaks of grey clouds and the pinpricks of white light from the stars were shining, visible for once, away from the big city lights. There were old fashioned lampposts placed around to light the general area but still allowed for Merlin to admire the stars.

 

Arthur broke his gaze from Merlin’s delighted face, in awe of the diamonds adorning the  black canvas, as he slowly twisted off the cork. He internally sighed relief from the minimum spillage and thanked Morgana for teaching how to correctly open a champagne bottle. Arthur slowed his gate to pour their glasses, a smooth rhythm floating through his head.

 

“To terrible weddings.” Merlin said raising his glass. Arthur smiled,

“To terrible weddings! ”They clinked their glasses, Merlin’s eyes bright, and Arthur wanted to travel back in time and strangle his past self, who had to be guilted and forced into attending the blasted wedding. After sipping to the toast, they continued to follow the path walking close enough that their arms repeatedly brushed against one another. “So, tell me a little bit about you, Merlin. You know aside from being a not so stealthy assassin.”

“Is this going to turn into a drunken session of twenty questions?”

“So you’re a lightweight. Good to know. I’ll make sure to cut you off after two glasses.”

“Oh shut up.” Arthur’s chuckle was soft with the new atmosphere and Merlin was happy the night air was crisp enough to cool down the heat in his cheeks.

“For this drunken game of twenty questions--”

“I didn’t sign up for--”

“You’re the one that brought it up!–Anyway, as I was saying, Merlin, for this drunken game of twenty questions, I think I’ll start with...” Arthur hummed quietly as he sorted through the endless things he wanted to know about Merlin,  “What’s your last name?” Merlin’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“Isn’t twenty questions supposed to be yes or no answers?”

“This is the drunken version. The rules are different.” Arthur amended.

“Ah, of course.” Merlin nodded. “Well, normally I can’t reveal my identity, super secret spy stuff and all, but my name is Merlin Emrys. Do I have security clearance for yours?”

“Considering what a terrible spy you are I should hope not.” Merlin scoffed in the background. “But I’ll take the chance. Arthur Pendragon.”

“Lovely to make your drunken acquaintance.” Merlin made an incredibly graceful bow mid-stride before rising and taking another sip of champagne, the sparkling bubbles dancing in the glass.

“I’m not drunk _yet_ , Mr. Emrys. And neither are you, I might take back what I said about you being a lightweight.”

“I have many talents. Juggling included.” Arthur lightly knocked his shoulder against Merlin as he laughed. “Let’s see.” Merlin pondered, his fingers tapping on the glass. “Last movie you watched.”

“Oh, I think it was, the fourth? The fourth Indiana Jones Movie. The one with the crystal skull.”

“Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull?” Merlin teased.

“Yeah, that would be the one.”

“I think the last movie I saw was...you know, I can’t remember. I have a problem with Netflix to be honest.”

“I binged watch Homeland the other day. No regrets.” Arthur’s footsteps had fallen in time with Merlin’s, the faint crunch of gravel beneath their feet. “Seatbelts. What’s your opinion?”

“My opinion on seatbelts?” Merlin asked incredulously, not sure he’d heard the question correctly.

“Do you always wear them?” Merlin actually had to think about it, realizing that he, more often than not, felt uncomfortable without it on.

“---Yes. I think even when my car’s idling or in park it’s still on most of the time. What do you not wear your seatbelt?”

“No, I wear it a majority of the time. Though if it gets locked, I tend to refuse to wear it for a bit afterward.”

“Gotta teach it some discipline.” Merlin added in mock seriousness. He smiled as Arthur nodded eagerly in agreement. Merlin suppressed a chuckle as he remembered struggling with a locked seat belt just that morning. Profanities had been shouted and cake frosting smudged on the inside of the pink baker’s box. “Where were you and what were you doing at nine o’clock this morning?”

 

Arthur thought back to his moping around Morgana’s apartment as a last ditch effort to get out of going to the wedding. He’d offered to go on a coffee run and was fairly certain he was going to leave and not come back.

“Getting coffee and bagels for my sister and my best mate. It was actually a failed attempt at ditching this wedding.” Merlin looked pleased at the answer.

“How was your plan foiled?” He inquired.

“Ha. Glad you asked. I ran down to the coffee shop just a couple blocks from her apartment, and it was across the street from Benny’s Bagels and hunger got the best of me. The ten minutes it took to get my bagel, she was waiting for me at the door of her building.”

“What kind of a bagel was it?”

“Onion. With cream cheese and lox.”

“Capers?”

“Yeah.”

“Eh, that’s worth it.” Merlin decided, his mouth watering at the thought. He could feel the warm paper bag in his hands, gripped tightly against the coffee cup.

“Morgana ate it.” Merlin inhaled sharply, aghast, imagining the bag being plucked from his hands, coffee falling, forgotten, to the ground.  Arthur could see the anguish playing out on Merlin’s face. “Yep.” Arthur, as upset as he was at the time, didn’t feel an ounce of regret. “What were you up to?”

“Fighting with a seatbelt while dropping off a birthday present for my mother. A cake actually. ”

“Ha! That’s too bad. Did the cake fair alright?”

Merlin’s eyes went wide, his lips pursed. “Well it looked ugly, hideous, but hopefully it still tasted delicious.”

“I’m sure she loved it. And um, please tell her Happy Birthday for me?”

Merlin smiled genuinely. “I will.”

 

Arthur finished the last of his champagne as they reached a white painted bridge. He refilled their glasses, topping off Merlin’s, and raised his in the air. “To terrible weddings, and free booze.”

“To terrible weddings, and free, _fancy_ , booze.” Merlin corrected as their glasses chimed. Arthur couldn’t help but stare at Merlin’s fingers elegantly wrapped around the stem. He focused instead on the path ahead of them, surprised by the change in scenery. They continued over the bridge and found that the rest of the pathway was not lit by LED lights but by candle filled mason jars. They sat along the edge on both sides, illuminating the path through the fields and trees. Arthur loved the quiet energy that seemed to flow between them. It was effortless. The silence was welcome and peaceful and in no way did Arthur feel compelled to fill it, and yet in the same way Arthur wasn’t scared to speak. He knew that he could break the silence at any point and that harmonic energy would still be there.

 

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” Arthur asked, to which Merlin shook his head. The movement warmed him up just so. He was wishing he hadn’t left his jacket inside, the cold night air was beginning to chill him a bit, but he wouldn’t turn back for the world.

“Not blood related. My best mate, Will, though, he’s basically my brother. My mother certainly treats him as her son. We’ve been close since we were little, like still in diapers. His dad died when he was young, and his mom just sort of withered away. She couldn’t handle it, couldn’t take care of Will, so my mom pretty much adopted him.” Merlin felt the warmth that alway spread through his chest when he talked about his mother. Arthur tried to picture what she looked like. He imagined her to look a lot like Merlin. Dark raven hair that would make a beautiful contrast to her pale skin tone. He imagined her hair to have delicate waves in it, and it would be pulled up messily, some strands framing her face but most of it cascading down her back. She’d have Merlin’s grey blue eyes, warm and inviting just like his smile. He could imagine her kindness, taking in Merlin’s friend, wrapping them up into hugs and packing their lunches, maybe making up the spare room or perhaps shoving an extra bed into Merlin’s.

“Your mom seems like an _incredibly_ wonderful person.” Arthur concluded after some time. Merlin, eyes slightly watery,  beamed at Arthur, and Arthur was distinctly aware he’d said the right thing. He wished he’d had a parent that evoked that much love and emotion out of him. A mom like Merlin’s was what he’d always dreamt of.

 

“What about you?” Merlin said softly.

“My mother died when I was very young.” Arthur said before remembering Merlin was probably referring to the sibling question, but Merlin looked at him ardently, encouraging Arthur to continue. “She died in childbirth. I never got to know her. I really wish she’d lived. I mean obviously, just. I think her death changed my father. Old family friends always talk about how happy and outgoing my father used to be. Apparently, he was very friendly, kind. I feel like I never got to really know my father either.  My father, well. He loves and cares about Morgana and me, he does, but he’s very difficult to live with.”

 

“You live with your father?” Merlin asked, taking a break from clenching his jaw from the cold.

“Oh no–god no. I just meant that–well, now this sounds terrible–he’s just extremely involved in my life and sometimes I wish he—wasn’t. He never shows emotion and I feel like I can never do anything to please him, to make him proud. I don’t know...” Merlin nodded.

“I never knew my father.” Merlin paused, taking a drink. “But I had my mam. She’s always been there for me. I don’t know what I’d do without her to be honest. I can’t imagine what it must be like to not have either parent. In a sense. Sorry if I--”

“No, no. Thank you.” Arthur assured him earnestly. Arthur hadn’t opened up to many people about this. Those who knew, knew from growing up with him over the years. But he felt comfortable with Merlin, knowing he’d never judge him. But even with knowing that, Arthur felt relieved and freed from Merlin’s understanding words. His hand squeezed Merlin’s shoulder, fingers lingering longer than they should.

 

The pair walked in companionable silence, Merlin switching his glass to his left hand so that his knuckles could graze against Arthur’s as they ambled. Merlin weighed it in his mind for another minute or so, thinking about tentatively threading his fingers through Arthur’s. He wondered if Arthur would rub his thumb against the back of his hand or if Arthur would hold on tightly, fingers securely interlocked for fear of letting go. Merlin wholeheartedly accepted ditching his glass to hold the bottle in order to free up one of Arthur’s hands. Merlin’s daydream was interrupted Arthur stopped abruptly.

 

“My god, Merlin. You’re freezing! You idiot, why’d you leave your jacket?” Arthur was already placing the bottle and his half full glass teetering on the uneven rock slab path. His dark black suit jacket slipped off his shoulders with ease. He held it out expectantly, waiting to slip it over Merlin’s arm.

 

“Arthur, it’s okay. You don’t have to--” Merlin managed before Arthur interjected.

“Merlin, you’re _covered_ in goosebumps and your teeth are chattering as we speak.” Merlin admitted he couldn’t dispute that, but he still only accepted the jacket hesitantly.

“Are you sure?” Arthur’s glare worsened, and Merlin let him slip the sleeve over his first arm, juggling the glass to the other hand as Arthur fully fitted the jacket over him. Merlin was about to complain that he wasn’t some delicate little flower but he immediately felt warmer and the scent of Arthur’s cologne shrouded around him, his eyes closed in release and his tense neck and shoulders loosening. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and any lingering desire to gripe was silenced at Arthur’s cheerful expression as he inspected Merlin adorned in the oversized suit coat. “Now, you’ll be cold.” Merlin couldn’t stop himself.  Arthur shrugged, then bent down to grab the champagne, the black glass reflecting the flame of the candles.

“I run warm.” Arthur said, knowing that even if it was a lie he’d still hand over the jacket in a heartbeat.

 

Their insanely odd version of twenty questions continued as they wound down the path. Somewhere along the way, Arthur had lost his crystal glass and resorted to sharing Merlin’s, refusing to drink straight from the bottle. Merlin could try and blame their instant intimacy on the liquid courage but he knew it was something more. The slight buzz from the champagne could not compose their intense communion. It truly was amazing how they could go from absurd topics about leather pants, guyliner, and when the last time either had been worn,  to confessing  personal stories and secrets of their lives. Merlin shared his embarrassing freshman year stories as well as fears that plagued the darkest corners of his mind in the same sentence and he’d never felt more safe. Arthur opened up the conversation, allowed Merlin to listen and speak with total abandon; not a topic was restricted. Arthur confessed about his lackluster life and how sometimes he wondered if he’d wasted his entire twenty six years, then would have Merlin laughing away the tears as he attempted to do cartwheels on the grass. The warmth of Arthur’s coat enveloped him and Arthur’s cologne overtook Merlin’s nose from the heavy inhales and every time it made Merlin’s heart nearly shatter, the horrific thought floating through his mind: this would end. Merlin shoved it away, the only thought he could bear to hide.

 

Their laughter mingled with the night air like dear friends, Merlin looking down at Arthur sprawled on the grass. Merlin quickly tipped his glass, unceremoniously swallowing the last of his bubbly then went to help Arthur up. They were still following the lit path when they saw the destination and finally placed the dancing rhythm that had guided them. Mason jar lights led the way to a grand white tent. It shined bright, smooth swing music weaving through the dancers twirling on the hardwood floor. Lights were strung all over the trees and shrubs, bright bouquets of purple hydrangeas arranged on all the white linen tables.

“Hey, look. Another wedding.” Arthur pointed out, a devilish look in his eyes. Merlin wished he could say he didn’t like it.

“What are you thinking.” Merlin sounded more like he was scolding than actually asking and it did nothing but encourage Arthur.  He was examining the outlying gazebo. It was sparkling, more candles and garlands of purple flowers strung from the beams. A vibrant violet satin runner that led from the tent was crinkled from the newlyweds walking up and down the aisle.

 

“We’re dressed the part. We’re out of champagne. And it seems we’re down to one glass.” Merlin let Arthur stew for a moment, hoping that Arthur couldn’t completely read him like a book yet. Arthur’s smile was a mix of knowing and pleading and Merlin knew he’d pretty much say yes to anything.

“The music is better.” Merlin rationed, throwing Arthur a look.  Merlin’s heart leaped into his chest as Arthur grabbed his hand and had them at a quick jog up to the backside of the tent. They slowed down as they neared the people, fingers still intertwined. They slipped through the crowd making their way to the crystal glass bar at the right side of the tent. Merlin laughed at how precise Arthur had made this charge out to be. Merlin hung close to him in the hope that if Arthur did let go he’d still have that intimate proximity. Arthur rubbed the back of Merlin’s knuckles with his thumb, as he waited to approach the bar. Merlin was in daze as he drifted closer and closer to Arthur. The bartender got their two glasses of champagne without a hitch. The couples around them smiled but didn’t engage in any conversation past small talk and even then Merlin couldn’t remember a single word he’d said.

 

As they walked back out of the tent, the music followed them as they wandered along the edge of the crowd. The majority of the dancing was taking place just to their left, and while the music was still loud where they were, the lack of people made it private. The candles glowed and the area smelled sweet from all the flowers. White bar tables were spread out on the grass while the large dinner tables were farther near the front. Merlin and Arthur leaned against the tall bar tables, lavender sprigs in decorative vases intermixed with the candles.

 

“To terrible weddings, free **_fancy_** \--,” Arthur nodded to Merlin, “--booze, and _fantastic_ company.” Arthur held his glass up to which Merlin smiled, just a soft upturn of his lips, so blissfully and wholly happy.

“I’ll drink to that.”

 

They sipped silently, people watching, the band in full swing. Merlin caught a glimpse of the two brides laughing as they struggled to twirl one another in their full gowns. Arthur’s laugh next to him acknowledged that he too was watching the pair. Merlin found himself swaying to last few bars of the song, his hip accidentally grazing Arthur’s. The band had quieted as they readied for the next set and Arthur set his glass down on the table top, his hand reaching out to Merlin. Arthur’s heart was hammering against his ribs and he was confident Merlin could hear the spasmodic beat.

 

“Could I have this dance?” Arthur managed, the words had barely sounded in the air when he was hit with a wave of relief. Merlin hadn’t responded yet, but the way the energy in the air pulled him closer and the elation evident on his face, his eyes crinkling and cheeks showing off the dimples Arthur had found to love over the past several hours, was evidence enough. Merlin’s fingers clasped Arthur’s as he abandoned his glass, the beginnings of an old Frank Sinatra song playing. It was as Arthur’s arm slipped around his waist and pulled him closer that Merlin knew what it meant to dance as if no one was watching.-- _Strangers in the Night_ \-- The rest of the world slipped away-- _what were the chances_ \--and it didn’t matter that Merlin could never gracefully glide across the dancefloor-- _Something in your eyes_ \--or that his arms and legs normally tangled up his partner.-- _Little did we know_ \--The lyrics seemed to wrap around them,-- _love was just a glance away_ \--leading them through the rhythm-- _a warm embracing dance away_ \--Merlin’s head found itself resting on Arthur’s shoulder as they slowly weaved with the music. -- _Lovers at first sight.--_ The rhythm was intoxicating and Arthur closed his eyes, letting his lips rest on the crown of Merlin’s head. Merlin’s warm body was pressed against his and Arthur could feel Merlin’s chest expand and contract with his breaths.

 

Arthur forced his eyes open, to look down at the dark eyelashes against his pale porcelain skin and sharp cheekbones. Merlin pulled his head from Arthur’s shoulder carefully, still looking down at his hand that had pressed against Arthur’s chest, his fingers delicately playing with the buttons. Arthur’s hand came up to cradle Merlin’s face, his thumb sweeping over his cheekbone pulling Merlin’s gaze up. Their noses skimming for a moment. Arthur stopped breathing altogether, hesitation hanging in the air. Merlin let his eyes flutter closed as he leaned in, their lips just barely brushing against each other. Arthur could taste the champagne from his pink lips and he gently pressed his lips back against Merlin’s. It was soft and gentle, and Merlin could feel his body melt into Arthur, who gripped him tightly, firm and protective. Merlin gently sucked on Arthur’s bottom lip before he pulled away,  placing another chaste kiss to the corner of Arthur’s lips and laying his head back on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur titled his head to rest against Merlin’s, kissing his hairline as the desire pleased him, still slowly swaying to the music. It was like everything around Merlin was alive, and he could feel its life. It was invigorating like nothing he’d ever experienced before and he felt nearly weightless. Arthur’s head looked towards him, and Merlin smiled, knowing Arthur could feel it too. How he knew, he couldn’t say but it danced to the same rhythm as the charged atoms vibrating with life around them.

 

_It turned out so right, for strangers in the night._

 

x.x.x.x.x.

Epilogue:

 

“Oh c’mon! We have to invite them!” Merlin cried from the kitchen as he pulled out the matches to light the burner. “By the way we really need to get this burner fixed. I’m done nearly killing us  from carbon monoxide poisoning every time I want to make a pot of tea.” Merlin finally got the blasted thing to light, then set the red kettle over the flame. He heard Arthur groan from the living room.

 

“I’ll call the landlord when we get back and we’re not inviting ‘em.” Merlin knocked the cupboard door closed with his knee as he walked out of their small kitchen. He walked around the edge of the couch and plopped down next to Arthur, his feet falling into Arthur’s lap.

“Why would we invite the landlord?” Merlin asked confused. Arthur’s face scrunched up, a smirk playing on his lips.

“We _aren’t_ inviting the landlord. Similar to how we _aren’t_ inviting Kay and Viv.”  

“Why wouldn’t we invite them? If it wasn’t for their stupid wedding, _we_ never would have met.” Merlin said knowingly, as if Arthur had forgotten what had been the single greatest string of events to ever happen to him. “Not to mention, we literally have the exact same anniversary because of that.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “One, it’s too late now. We’re about to head out the door within the next hour. And do you really want them there?”

Merlin shrugged. “To be honest, not really, but I think I like the idea of them being there. Well it’s not like it’s our actual anniversary celebration. I mean it isn’t even on or relatively close to our--or their--actual anniversary date. And the whole ‘Let’s do an Anniversary Get Away’ has already spiraled into a group Christmas vacation. So--”

“I thought you wanted all of them to come?” Arthur asked, his fingers abandoning the remote in his hands to gently rub Merlin’s feet.

“I do!” Merlin assured. “I’m so happy your sister and Leon, and Gwen and Lance, coming would make it a little couples thing but I’m even more glad that Will, Gwaine, Percy, Elyan, and the rest of the gang can come too! It’ll be like a big family, holiday get together.” Merlin smiled sinking down into the couch more. He thought about how they’d probably be doing the same thing tonight when they’d finally unpacked everything at the lodge. They’d have the fire going and be curled up together on that plush rug. There would definitely be hot cocoa involved too. Merlin and Arthur had spent some time planning the week long vacation at the ski resort lodge. It had first been their anniversary gift to themselves but one thing led to another and now they and all the king’s men were filling up rooms. Even Hunith was joining them later in the week for a couple days per Arthur’s request.  

 

Merlin’s feet squirmed, ticklish as Arthur’s fingers trailed over them. Arthur laughed and purposely tickled the arch of his foot, earning himself a kick from Merlin. He popped up then, letting Merlin’s feet rest where he’d been sitting.

 

“Stay here.” He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bedroom. He quickly returned, a white box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it in his hands. “Look, I was going to give this to you later tonight or tomorrow. But I don’t know...maybe I should wait...”

“No! You can’t taunt me like that, you git! Come over here. Arthur...” Merlin sat up and waited for Arthur sit down beside him. “What is this, really though?”

“I know we did our private anniversary celebration on our actual anniversary but a couple weeks ago when I stumbled upon the--well I found something and I then--well just open it. You’ll see.” Merlin looked quizzically at Arthur, but slowly pulled the ribbon off.  Arthur sat on the edge of the couch, angled toward Merlin, anticipation coursing through his veins. Merlin pulled out the silver braided frame, his mouth agate as he looked at the picture behind the glass. His thumb absentmindedly rubbed the frame as he continued to gaze at it in wonder. He turned to Arthur suddenly.

 

“Arthur. How did you _get_ this?” Merlin turned back to his about-to-sneeze face staring back at him. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and his tie was crooked. He could see the pink flush of his cheeks and beads of sweat along his hairline due to being trapped in the hot room. But leaning over his shoulder was an exaggerated smile, bright and brilliant and it made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Arthur’s eyes were wide, his eyebrows arched high making his expression even more comical.

“I grabbed the camera off the table before we left. I, um, actually grabbed two with the plan of taking more, but I kind of forgot about them. I thought I’d lost them but I found that old jacket of mine and they were in the pocket. So I got them developed. There were two packs filled of your selfies and then this one.” Merlin blushed, embarrassed as he remembered how he’d stolen Arthur’s jacket that night, kept it hung in his closet yet over the two years had never bothered to look in the pockets. Even when he’d packed it up when they moved in together he hadn’t noticed the apparent weight, though disposable cameras were light so maybe he had an excuse. Merlin looked back at the picture sheepishly.

“We should put this on our wedding invitations.” Arthur’s head turned towards him, a smirk on his lips.

“Merlin Emrys, are you asking me to marry you?” Merlin rolled his eyes but couldn’t resist the smile that fought to spread across his face even as he said sarcastically,

“Yep.”  Arthur sighed heavily grabbing Merlin’s concerned attention. “Arthur, I’m just kidd--”

“--Taking the fun out of everything. You couldn’t just be quiet for one more day. One day.” Arthur looked exasperated.

“What? Arthur, I’m confused. You weren’t...” Arthur’s eyes narrowed, looking pointedly at the frame in Merlin’s hands. “Oh.” Merlin said quietly.

“Yes, ‘oh.’ Had it planned for months and you have to make a joke.”Arthur shook his head avoiding Merlin's gaze. For minutes, they sat quietly besides each other. Merlin shifted his weight leaning into Arthur and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away.

“I think we should invite Kay and Viv...”

“ _Mer_ lin.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
